


Self Acceptance is always hard.

by Gibbo92



Series: Self Acceptance is always hard including extras [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Blow Jobs, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, First Meetings, Hand Jobs, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, Jace Wayland is a Herondale, M/M, Set after valentine, Shadowhunter Simon Lewis, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, clary is already a shadowhunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gibbo92/pseuds/Gibbo92
Summary: Alec lightwood has a secret that only four people in the world knows.Hes the only gay submissive of his kind♡♡♡Magnus has sworn off being a dominant, people only want to sub for him cause hes the high warlockSo what happens when the two meet, will Alec accept his submissive side and will Magnus have finally found someone who wants him for who he really is.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Self Acceptance is always hard including extras [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986205
Comments: 21
Kudos: 170





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey *waves*
> 
> My second multi chapter fic.
> 
> I probably wont finish this one as quick as my first one.
> 
> Disclaimer. Characters belong to Cassandra Clare
> 
> Enjoy

Alec lightwood has a secret that only four people in the world knows.. not only is he gay but he’s a submissive! Which wouldn’t matter if he was a downworlder but he isnt he’s a shadowhunter, shadowhunters can be dominants or submissives, doesn’t matter if you're a male submissive or a female dominate it was fine but being gay and submissive wasn’t necessarily against the law, it never happened however it would be frowned upon. 

Magnus Bane the high warlock of Brooklyn, the leader of the downworlders, he’s dominant, hes never short of submissives however they don’t really want him for his dominance they just want to run off and brag that they subbed for him which was okay for a while but he’s now bored, If people only want him for bragging rights then no one can have him!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a slight change I've decided Clary and Simon also knows Alec is a gay submissive.
> 
> Also this takes place after Valentine, and I've made simon a shadowhunter instead of vampire as i feel like there isnt many fics where he is a shadowhunter.

Chapter 1

“Magnus that’s the eighth sub you’ve turned down this week what’s wrong" Caterina was Magnus best friend, she was concerned Magnus never turned down someone to scene with. 

“ I don’t know Cat, I guess I’m just fed up, it’s the same every time, they ask to sub for me, I give them what they want only for the next day to be bragging to their friends they submitted to the high warlock of Brooklyn, the leader of the downworlders and I’m sick of it!” Magnus let’s out a sigh “ I need a break from it"

“Magnus I had no idea, but I dont think taking a break is a good idea, it’s not healthy to suppress that side of you” 

“ I know but what else can I do, can you close up tonight, I dont feel like being here tonight.”

Magnus got up and walked out, normally he would portal home but he felt like walking.

He loved being a dom, there was nothing more he loved is taking care of someone yes the sex had its perks but it wasnt what called to him. But subs didnt want him to take care of them, they wanted the bragging rights and he was done giving them that, he knew it wasn’t the healthiest option but if they didnt want him for the person he is then no one was going to have him.

♡♡♡♡

Alec had enough, yet again Raj had been ignoring orders, put Izzy, Clary and simon in danger, he couldnt wait for Jace to come back from visiting his grandmother in Idris so he could put them back with Jace.

He felt yet another headache coming on, was happening to frequently lately, he knew it was a side effect from suppressing his submissive side but what could he do, yeah he could ask his sister for help but it would mean giving in and that was something he just couldn’t do. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door.

“ Clary you should be resting, Jace would kill me if he knew I was letting you be up and walking around, it was hard enough to convince him that he didnt need to rush home” 

Alec got up from his seat and helped Clary over to the couch.

“ it’s only a sprained ankle and plus Jace worries to much, I break a nail and his dominant side comes out plus he'd kill me if I didn’t come to check on you"

“ What do you mean I’m fine" 

“ Alec, I know your getting those headaches again, you know it’s not healthy to suppress your submissive side"

“ it’s not like I can just go out and find a dom, I’m gay Clary” Alec knew she was only looking out for him but he hated this side of him, the side that wanted to give up control.

“ nah really? Alec I didnt know that... Izzy’s helped you In the past why cant you just go see her" Clary hated seeing her friend suffer and whilst she loved being a shadowhunters she hated the way the Clave thought.

“ because it makes the headaches worse when I don’t see her and I cant expect my sister to give me orders, it’s a little strange plus she has a submissive and I know how protective submissives are of their doms" Alec gave Clary a knowing look, he remembered how that new transfer had been all over Jace when she arrived at the institute, clary had broken her nose.

“ oh come on Alec don’t use that as an excuse Simon understands and doesn’t care but fine I wont push you obviously don’t want to talk about it" Clary patted Alec’s arm before pulling herself out and hobbling out of his office.

Alec flopped back maybe he should go and see his sister, maybe she could ask him to clean her room or something.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
“Izzy can I.. oh god sorry” Alec really hated walking in on his sister and simon kissing.

  
“ its okay Alec, I was just leaving, I’m on patrol tonight” Simon placed a kiss on Izzy cheek and left.

  
“ so you’ve finally come to your senses and realise you need something to help those headaches of yours"

  
“ please Izzy, they are getting worse"

  
Izzy shook her head “ kneel Alec”

  
Alec did as he was told

  
Izzy walked over to her closet and picked up her boots “ these need cleaning and re organizing... shortest heel to the highest heel please! And I want all the heels to be inline”

  
“ Yes sister" Alec immediately set to work.

  
Two hours later, Alec had done as he was told, his head felt so much better, he was patiently waiting for Izzy to finish her inspection.

  
“ Well done big bro just as I asked ” Izzy looked at her brother, he was looking much better than when he first walked into her room.” You look much better"

  
“ Thank you Izzy, I feel better” 

  
“ I really wish you would go find a Dom, I hate seeing you like this" 

  
“ Izzy I can’t do that, you know why" 

  
“ I know. But promise me something, you will at least come to me if you start getting headaches. Simon doesn’t mind, he understands”

  
“ I promise Izzy, thank you again" He pulled his sister into a hug and walked out.

  
♡♡♡♡

  
“ well you look better than I expected” Jace Herondale was standing in the door way of Alec’s office the next day.

  
“ Who told you? I bet it was Izzy wasn’t it" Alec got up from his desk and pulled his brother in for a hug.

  
“ she may of mentioned it in her last fire message, I’m glad you finally went to her, I thought I was going to have to come home and go all dominant on you and I hate doing that it’s like submitting to myself” 

  
Alec laughed “ hope you didnt rush back because of Raj, he’s already on ichor duty and toilet cleaning duty!”

  
If a subordinate went against the orders from the head of the institute who were meant to be a dominant they were given ichor duty and also had to carry out a household cleaning duty didnt matter if they were a submissive or a dominant. 

  
“ Well depends who’s asking, if your asking Yes, if Clary is asking then No anyway what’s the rota for this evening?”

  
Alec picked up his tablet and looked up the rota “ your off as I wasn’t expecting you back so is Clary, Simon and Izzy”

  
“ Ah perfect, I can take Clary to Pandemonium, Izzy will probably take Simon, hey why dont you come along”

  
“ thanks for the invite but no, why would I come, I’m not in a relationship nor do I have any desire to submit to anyone and even if I did I cant do it there, everyone knows who I am" 

  
“ Alec, you do know it isnt just a BDSM club, people can go just to have a good time, have a drink and dance but okay, you stick to your boring paperwork” Jace patted Alec on the shoulder and left him to it.

  
♡♡♡♡♡

  
“ Raphael please, everyone else is to busy, you only have to be there for 2 hours and then you can leave”

  
“sorry I cant Magnus, also why cant you do it" 

  
“ because the moment I walk in there every single submissive throws themselves at me and I have no desire for a sub at the moment” 

  
“ Look I get it, Cat told me about yesterday but I just cant do it tonight"

  
Magnus sighed he really didnt want to go but someone had to be there just in case “ okay, thank you anyway"

  
Magnus hung up, oh well maybe he could stay in his office all night.

  
♡♡♡

  
“ put that paperwork away and go get showered and dressed" Izzy was stood in his door way.

  
“ huh, what? Why?”

  
“ Your coming with us?”

  
“ Izzy no, I have no desire to be a 5th wheel and to end up sitting on my own all night whilst you all go off and do ...well I dont even want to think about what you guys will be doing"

  
“ I promise you, me and Simon will be with you the whole time, Alec you need to get out of the institute and relax.. please dont make me go all dominant on my brother please"

  
“ fine, fine! I’ll meet you out front in an hour” 

  
“ yes!” Izzy threw herself at her brother and gave him a hug. 

  
Alec watched after his sister, maybe getting out of the institute may not be a bad idea. 

  
♡♡♡

  
Alec regretted it instantly, whilst he could deal with being at the institute with the dominants there. It was to much here, he felt all the dominance in the room, he felt slightly sick! 

  
“ come on Bro let’s have a seat” Izzy felt bad, she’d seen it immediately when they walked through the doors that all that dominance in one place may of been to much for Alec.

  
Alec allowed himself to be guided over to the corner seats.

  
♡♡♡

  
Magnus had seen the group of shadowhunters come through the door, once upon a time he wouldnt welcome them into his club however since Valentine had been defeated, relationships between shadowhunters and downworlders had improved. 

  
Magnus hadn’t actually been around much during the war, but he had heard what those three certain shadowhunters did. 

  
Magnus couldn’t help but notice the tallest one, he was pretty sure he was Alec Lightwood, he didnt look to good, Magnus recognised the look, It was one of Dom who didnt dominant much or if at all. For some reason he felt some kind of pull towards the man and decided he would keep an eye on him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alec felt much better once he got some water down him, it been a while since the dominance Aurora effected him.

Most submissive by this age would not be affected as badly as he had been , being shadowhunters meant the chance of dying young so quite often by now they would of found someone to be with.

Izzy and Simon had gone dancing after Alec insisted he didnt need them to stay with him all night, Alec couldn’t help but look around the room, he felt slightly jealous, why couldnt he have what they have, he couldnt stay here any longer, he needed to leave, he found Izzy and simon and told them he was leaving.

♡♡♡  
Magnus had been watching Alec on the security cameras, he watched as Alec looked around the room, that was when he noticed a look of sadness on his face, did he not have a submissive whilst it was unusual for the head of an institute to not one, it wasn’t unheard of. 

He was going to go follow him, just to see if he was alright but a vampire and a werewolf had started a fight and he knew he needed to go sort it, maybe it was a good thing, last thing he needed was to make friends with a lightwood.

♡♡♡

One and half months Alec had this headache he knew he promised he would see Izzy but unfortunately his parents had decided to drop by for 2 weeks, his parents had no clue he was a submissive, Lightwoods weren’t born submissives his mother was a submissive but had the personality of a dominant, it wouldnt go down well with them.

He could of gone after they left but there had been a significant increase of demons which required all hands on deck, he had just finished signing the last report when suddenly he felt weak and collapsed.

“ Hey Al...oh the angel, IZZY!!” Simon was coming to see Alec to give him his report when be found him slumped against the desk.

Izzy and Jace came racing in “ what’s the mat...no Alec!” Jace immediately activated his strength rune and picked Alec up and carried him to his bedroom.

“ I warned him not to suppress his submissive side, Its to dangerous to”  
“ Izzy we can argue about this after hes regained consciousness” Jace placed a healing rune on Alec.

“ hey Alec, can you hear me?” Izzy sat next to him.

“ my head it hurts so badly, I need it please!” Alec lost consciousness again.  
“We need to get him to a medic" Jace knew that would be mean telling them that he was a submissive but what else could they do. 

“ Jace we can’t, we promised Alec we would never do that to him"

“ even if it means he dies" 

“ Dont be ridiculous Jace like I would let that happen to our brother, plus there’s another way to help him. The high warlock of Brooklyn makes medicine that helps lesson the symptoms of suppressing” 

“ okay! Izzy you go, take Clary, Simon you stay here and watch over him and I’ll make sure no one gets suspicious”

♡♡♡  
Magnus was just about to head off to bed when he felt his wards warn him of a shadowhunter entering the building, he cautiously waited for them to either knock on the door or break it down.. he was kind of shocked when he heard a knock.

“ Isabelle lightwood and Clary Fairchild what can I do for you”

“ You know who we are?

“ Of course I do, but I doubt you came here to discuss the fact I know your names”

Izzy shook herself off “ of course, I was wondering if you have any of that potion to help symptoms of suppressing, I’ll pay of course”

“ hmm depends is it for a submissive or a dominant?”

“ There’s a difference?” Izzy didnt think this through.

“ Of course my dear, submissives have a different make up to dominants, therefore there’s a difference in symptoms” Magnus couldnt believe weren’t these shadowhunters taught anything!

“ a submissive”

“ Well then your in luck cause I have just finished brewing a new batch, the thing is so though I need to see the person to assess how much they need”

“what?! Really?!” Izzy and Clary looked at each other, they really needed this potion for Alec but on the other hand they swore they would never tell Alec’s secret.

“ Yes I do, look your obviously hiding something, so either be honest or there’s the door, I have no time for liars” Magnus didnt mean to assert his dominance but he was fed up!

“ it’s for my brother" 

“ Jace wayland? I assumed he was a dominant as I know your often sub for him Clary.. it is my club you go to”

“ Not Jace, Alec” 

Magnus took a minute, Alec lightwood was a sub, he was confused, he knew shadowhunters couldnt be a head of an institute if they were a sub without a dom, this situation was confusing him.

“ Wait Alec is a submissive, where is his Dom?”

“ Erm he’s never had one, he’s going to hate us for telling you all of this, Alec is a submissive but there Is only a handful that knows well mainly because he’s a gay submissive and whilst it’s not exactly against our laws its....”

“ Frowned upon!” Magnus couldnt help feel angry not at Izzy or Clary but the Clave once again it showed what narrow minded bigots they were!

“ exactly and he also hates his submissive side, and suppresses it to often, he will occasionally come to me so he can give up the control but he hasn’t for the last month and a half he hasn’t as our parents were in town and then there were a influx of demons and then today my submissive boyfriend found him unconscious”

“ a month and half? Any longer he could kill himself, a potion wont help him now, he needs proper healing, he needs a medic!” 

“ We cant because of his secret, so the potion wont help him”

“ not effectively , if you cant take him to a medic, then take me to him and I’ll see what I can” Magnus knew he should really stay out of shadowhunters businesses, but for some reason he really wanted to help Alec, he was also starting to understand why he was so drawn to him that night, it was cause he saw a submissive in pain and wanted to protect him at all cost.

♡♡♡

“ did you get the potion Iz....”Simon was very shocked to see the high warlock of Brooklyn standing behind him.

“ No unfortunately a potion wont work at this point, so Magnus is here to help"

“ My god what are you doing to this poor man?”

“ we're not doing anything, he is we are constantly trying to get him to either submit to one of us” Jace had come in, he was seriously offended by Magnus’s accusations that despite him obviously being a Dom, he couldnt help assert his dominance 

“ Easy! I didnt mean you people specifically, I meant your Clave and watch your tone with me, we may be both dominant but trust me I’d out rank you! Now please leave so I can save your brother" 

“ I’m not leaving him alone with you, no way!”

“ Jace stop being a dick! Just go I will stay with them" 

Magnus was already ignoring Jace and had started on working on Alec.  
“ and there, that should help, his body is exhausted though from dealing with those symptoms though so he may not wake up for a while ” Magnus had been here for the last hour 

“ Thank you Magnus,” 

“ it’s not a problem”

“ Is he okay?, look I’m sorry about earl...”

Magnus just waved him off “ yes he will be however I do fear if he doesn’t learn figure out away to accept who is then this wont be the only time I’ll be saving him, can someone please show me out" 

“ I will”

Magnus just simply followed Clary.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alec head hurt, it felt like someone had repeatedly taken a hammer to his head.  
“ What happened"

Izzy eyes immediately flew open “ you stupid stupid man! You need to stop suppressing your submissive side! You could of died Alec if it had been....” Izzy had cut herself off.

“ If it hadn’t been for who...Izzy who did you tell?” Alec was cross, she promised him no matter what that she would always keep his secret. 

“ look Alec you were slipping in and out of consciousness, I didnt know who else to turn to... so i turned to Magnus bane who helped heal you” I promise I tried not to tell him but when there was no other way I had to do what I needed to protect you"

“ it’s okay Izzy, I’m sorry for snapping, I know you wouldnt of told him if there had been another way" Alec wanted to keep arguing but at the same time he knew Izzy wouldnt of told Magnus Bane the truth about him if it hadn’t been necessary 

“ Its okay Big brother, why dont you get some more sleep, I bet your exhausted, I’ll make sure no one disrupts you"

“ Thanks Izzy" 

♡♡♡♡

“ Two things Alec, one why the hell are you up and working and two what has you looking so intensely... well more so than usual” Clary had gone to check on Alec in the morning to make sure he was okay only to find him sat in his office working.

“ this paperwork wont fill its self out and nothing I’m fine” That wasn’t necessarily true, he couldnt stop thinking about Magnus Bane helping him and if he should go thank the warlock or not.

Clary raised an eye brow, she knew he was lying, she let out a sigh before moving further into Alec’s office and shutting the door.

“ Alec I know you better than you think I do so what’s up?”

“ should I thank him, Magnus I mean, he didnt have to help me, he could of turned you and Izzy away but he didnt" 

“ I think that would be a nice thing to do, I can come with you if you want" 

“ Nah I think it’s something I should do by myself.. can you cover for me whilst I’m gone”

“ Of course Alec" 

Alec got up from his desk, leaned down to give Clary a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

♡♡♡♡

Magnus was exhausted after he helped Alec last night he couldnt sleep, he couldnt get the young shadowhunter out of his head. A lightwood who is gay and submissive, was something he never thought he would see as far as he knew all born lightwood were a dominant and straight. 

He was jogged out of his thoughts when he felt his wards alert him to a shadowhunter presence.

*knock *knock.

Magnus cautiously opened the door, never in a million years did he expect to see Alec lightwood standing outside his door, he was looking better than yesterday, it also gave him a chance to have a proper look at him, he liked what he saw, the man was gorgeous.

“ well your looking better than you did yesterday”

“ Erm..yeah..I feel better" Alec had seen pictures of the warlock before and he had thought he wasnt bad looking but it was obvious the pictures didnt do him any justice

“ Well that’s good, I’m assuming your here for something more than to tell me you feel better" Magnus was struggling he'd never felt such a strong pull to a submissive.

“ no...er..of course not, I wanted to.. Erm..thank you" Alec felt like an idiot, why has he suddenly become a bumbling, stuttering mess.

“ no need, seriously I’m just glad I could help and as for your secret I want to reassure you that it is safe with me, I haven’t and wont tell as soul"  
“ thank you. I don’t know why but I trust you" 

“ Would you like to come in for a cup of tea, coffee?.. you should really be resting, I can portal you back to the institute after” Magnus could sense a hesitation he couldnt figure out why then it hit him. “ I’m only asking you know, I’m not ordering you to" 

“ Yeah I would like that, thank you no problem"

♡♡♡

“ where’s Alec?” Izzy had been looking for him when she found Clary in his office.

“ He’s gone to thank Magnus for helping him" 

“ really?!, I’m surprised”

“ Yeah I was too but I think it’s a good thing, maybe Magnus might be able to get through to Alec about it not being healthy to suppress his submissive side” 

“ Someone needs to, I dont want to see him like that again, I know he’s afraid of what the Clave might do if they found out the truth but he cant keep doing this to himself" 

♡♡♡♡  
Alec had been at Magnus’s for the last hour, he was really enjoying not having to deal with shadowhunter business.

“ Alexander.. can I call you that?” Alec just nodded at him. “ Feel free to tell me to butt out but why do you hate being a submissive so much?”

Alec felt like he should be angry at Magnus for bringing that up but he couldnt find it in his self to be angry 

“ I dont know if you know but born Lightwoods aren’t subs, only ones married into the family name are”

“Yeah I know that, I’ve known a lot of Lightwoods in my life time"

“ that’s cool, but anyway so being a born lightwood I’m expected to be a dominant, I grew up being taught how to be one and whilst unlike some subs that have a submissive personality I dont have one I’m like my mom she’s a submissive but has the personality of a Dom but what makes it different is that she wasn’t never told that she would present as a Dom unlike me, who had it driven into that I would only ever be Dom so when I presented as a submissive i was conflicted I wanted to submit but at the same time because I was only ever taught to be a Dom and how to be dominant not submissive I didnt know how to”

Magnus had been listening to Alec, his heart broke for him, it was obvious the man was conflicted.

“ I’m sorry, parents can be the worse” 

“ Yep especially mine, the thing is during the war I learnt what kind of people they were, I learnt that they were circle members and decided to live how I wanted and not follow the rules of the Clave however letting my submissive side out I couldnt do, but I need to figure out a way to, I promised my sister but I don’t know how to keep that promise”

Magnus knew he shouldn’t even be thinking of this suggestion or let alone offer it but he couldnt stop himself 

“ I have an idea, please listen before you turn it down, just let it be known I’m not actually looking for a sub as such however I would like to help you so you dont have to suppress your submissive side"

Alec felt a slight panic “ Erm.. I...how would that work if your not looking for a sub”

“ You wouldn’t be expected to submit as such however I can give you orders not necessarily big things but small ones like for example I could ask you to pick me up an ingredient I might need, obviously if your needed for some shadowhunter business I wont expect you to drop what your doing and come running” 

The fact that Alec hadn’t told him to fuck off straightaway meant that he could potentially be considering it.

“ can I have a think about it and let you know" Alec kind of liked the idea, it would be better than asking his sister to help him but he wasnt sure.

“ of course, there’s no pressure” Magnus was slightly disappointed he didnt agree straight away but he understood the hesitation “ take your time considering it and in the meantime if you have any questions about it, let me know okay”

“ I will do, thank you Magnus, not just for your offer but for letting me stay here a bit, it was nice to be able to get away from the institute sometimes I forget how stifling that place can be” 

“ its not a problem, would you like me to open you a portal" 

“ yes please


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Once Alec got back to the institute he went looking for Clary as being his best friend and a sub he wanted to run the idea by her.

“ hey Izzy have you seen Clary”

“ she’s with Jace, raj had come looking for you, he’s not happy about being on toilet cleaning duty and well when he found Clary instead of you, he started being really harsh on her and had her in tears before Jace showed up and saw what was happening, I sent Raj to his room to wait for you to come and deal with him.

“ I’ve just about had enough with him! Well he can sit and stew for a while whilst I figure out what to do with him”

“ anyway what did you want with Clary maybe I can help, oh how did your afternoon go with Magnus, I’m assuming that’s where you’ve been this whole time.”

“ , it was nice, he was nice, not what I expected what with him being a high ranking Dom and the leader of the downworlder, actually he what I need to talk about, he’s offered me his help so I dont have to keep asking you or suppressing my submissive side.”

“ What?!” Izzy was shocked

“ he isnt looking for a sub as such however he offered to well basically do what you do to help me, but the thing is I’m unsure, I know I need to stop but he’s....”

“ If your about to say a downworlder Alec I’ll stab you with my heel”

“ What?! No Of course not Izzy, you know how I feel about downworlders and how I want them to be treated better what I was going to say was that he’s so intense”

“ Who’s intense” Clary and Jace had just walked into the room.

“ Magnus bane, he’s offered to help Alec by giving him orders like I do so he doesn’t have to suppress his submissive side”

“ he didnt seem intense to me when I met, sure he radiates a certain dominance. Dont look at me like that Jace, I only ever want to submit to you like that”

“Erm guys can we get back to Magnus’s idea and what the hell should I do”

“ You should do it Alec, I think it’s a good idea and people wont get suspicious if you spend a bit of time with him as your the institute head and he’s the high warlock and the leader of the downworlders but I think you already had decided but wanted a way to get out of it, I mean after all I am your Parabatai”

“ your right.. I’m going to do message him and let him know"

“ proud of you Alec” , clary pulled him in for a hug

“ so... what exactly happened with Raj?”

Clary explained what had happened, it turned out Raj had called her a slut whilst being threatening and had her backed up in the corner with no way out. Alec decided to get the Clave involved, he was already on his third warning and threatening behaviour was something Alec didnt tolerate in his institute. The Clave had decided that raj would be banished to wrangle island for mandatory lessons for dominants and then only when they felt like it was safe for him to leave he would be given desk duty.

With everything going on, it was only now that he had time to message Magnus.

**To: Magnus**

_Hey its Alec, I would like to take you up on your offer but I have a question I need to have the answer to first._

**To: Alexander**

_Ask away_

**To Magnus**

_Your not expecting sex in return are you also would you be offended if we didnt tell anyone other than who already knows._

**To Alexander**

_That’s two questions lol. But no in our agreement sex is off the table.. something tells me sex isnt something you want in this arrangement but even if it was something you want it would still be off the table but that’s because of me not you._

_And as for not telling anyone, of course not this arrangement is to do with us not the general public however would it be possible to tell my friend Catarina loss, she wont tell a soul._

**To Magnus.**

_Your right sex isnt something I want so that’s okay. Yeah that’s fine, she helped us a lot through the war, she seemed really nice._

**To Alexander**

_Yeah she’s my second in command. So now I’ve cleared a few things up for you, is our arrangement something you want?_

**To Magnus**

_Yeah I do._

**To Alexander**

_Perfect, maybe if your not busy tomorrow night you would like to join me for dinner and we can go over what to expect_

**To Magnus**

_Yeah I’d like that, see you tomorrow. Night Magnus_

**To Alexander.**

_Night Alexander sleep well._

Alec placed his phone on the bedside table before falling asleep.

♡♡♡♡

Alec had been at his desk all morning doing paperwork he wanted to make sure it was all done before tonight, Jace was covering for him this evening but Alec didnt trust Jace with his paperwork.

By lunch time he was starting to feel anxious, he wasn’t nervous about this arrangement however he was nervous about the question Magnus might ask, he tried to reason with his self, Magnus would probably stay away from all sexual questions as that’s not what their arrangement was about but it still kept popping up in his mind.

“ Hey Alec, you know everything will go okay tonight” Clary had appeared in the door way.

“ I know, I just..”

“ Come spar with me a bit, it might make you feel better”

“ You know what Clary that sounds like a very good idea, lead the way”


	7. chapter 6

Chapter 6.  
After sparing with Clary for a bit, Alec felt much better, he had just got out the shower when Izzy barged in.

“Oops” she turned around and faced the door.

“Izzy for god sake knock before you barge in her here...anyway what did you want?” 

“I came to help you find a shirt to wear; you can’t go dressed in black!”

“Why not?”

“Because you can’t!” Izzy through Alec wardrobe doors open “no...Nope...definitely not... I’ll be back"

Alec watched as Izzy left the room, two minutes later she came back with a blue shirt.

“Here! It was for your birthday but I think you need now more... don’t look at me like that, it’s just your colour...anyway you don’t want to be late so I’ll leave you to it! See you later!” Izzy placed a kiss on Alec’s cheek before waltzing out the room.

Alec shook his head before carrying on getting ready.

♡♡♡

“Cat, have I made a mistake offering Alec this idea?” Magnus was feeling nervous, he's done this many times before but they had never felt like this

“I don’t think you have, from what you’ve told me he needs and plus you need this... it’s a win win situation, Alec gets what he needs in a safe way and you get what you need. Plus there are lot worse people you could be doing this for, Alec is really nice, he was nothing but friendly towards us downworlders throughout the war” 

“Your right, what on earth was I thinking doubting this. Oh the wards have gone off I’ll talk to you later" Magnus hung up the phone and went to let Alec in.  
“Hello Alexander, how are you?”

“A little nervous and anxious if I’m honest, how are you?” Alec followed Magnus to the living room.

“It’s completely Normal...oh that will be dinner... feel free to say no as we dont have a written agreement yet but would it help your anxiety if I was to give you a task”

“Yes please" 

“very well then, please set the table" he summoned the Cutlery from the other room and gave it to Alec and left him to it whilst he went and got the food from the kitchen

♡♡♡ 

“That was amazing thank you Magnus” setting the table really helped Alec, that he forgot about being nervous and was able to enjoy his company

“That’s quite alright, It was nice to cook for someone other than myself” Magnus snapped his fingers and cleared the table.

“So how do we do this? Sorry I’ve never done this before”

“ Hey, no need to apologise we were all new to it once upon a time, why don’t you start with telling me how Izzy helps you and what you like about it and don’t like about it and we can go from there"

“Ok well mostly it’s just organising things and cleaning things... for example the last time she helped me I cleaned her boots and organised them so the heels were lined up and the shortest was first. I learnt quite quickly I like to organise things and cleaning things, I also learnt that I need to be told how to organise it, if I don’t know I spend too much time considering how to then I start panicking if I’m doing it wrong” Alec remembered the first time Izzy asked him to organise her shoes but didn’t specifically say how to, he spent so long agonising over how to do and once he decided on a way to organize them he was so worried he got it wrong that he ended up shaking and crying.

“Right so organising and cleaning is something I can sort for you and I’ll always make sure to tell you how I want them organised... is there anything else that helps?” 

“I also like running errands; it makes me feel useful however I don’t like going into mundane shops... It makes me feel itchy and anxious?”

“I can work with that, now how do you like to be rewarded” Magnus was making sure to write this all down so he could ensure he didnt make a mistake.

“I like to be praised"

“Is that all?” 

“I’m a simple person Magnus, praises makes me feel not only like I did a good job but also makes me feel like I’m worth something... growing up my parents were never big on praises they were constantly telling me I could do better”

“That’s fair enough” 

“Can I ask a personal question? It’s okay if you don’t want to answer it"

“ of course Alexander, you can always ask me anything however it doesn’t necessarily means I’ll answer it though"

“Why aren’t you looking for a sub?”

Magnus sighed “Because unfortunately most subs I’ve scened with only want to say they've submitted to the high warlock of Brooklyn, the leader of the downworlders, whilst sex is a perk of being a Dom it’s not the main thing I want, I want someone that actually wants to submit to me and allow me to look after them so to put it simply if they don’t want me for everything I am then they can’t have me, I know that sounds a bit dickish”

“No it doesn’t, I can kind of understand it, and if it helps, I know I haven’t seen much of the person you are as a whole, I like the person I’ve met so far”

“You know what alexander that does help"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

6 months later

Alec had settled in to their agreement well, he would even go as far as saying he didn't hate his submissive side as much as he did before, sure he had his moments but like Magnus told him, he would as unfortunately it was a side effect of his parents behaviour.

However Alec was developing a new problem. the time he spent with Magnus and got to know him as a person the more he was starting to fall for him, which left him in a difficult situation as Magnus didn't want a D/s relationship like that.

“ Okay that’s the 8th time I’ve heard you sigh, what’s up Alec and don't say nothing, we’re Parabatai, I can feel something is bothering you” Jace had been helping Alec go over the new transfers dossiers, they were still a shadowhunter short.

“ It doesn't matter" what was the point talking about his feelings for Magnus when it could never be anything more than what they agreed on.

“ It does matter...don't make me call Magnus..oh it’s something to do with him isnt it, if he’s pushed you into something that isn't in your written agreement I’ll kill him"

“ What?! No it’s nothing like that, Magnus isn't like that, I’ve started developing feelings for him"

“ that’s great alec, I never thought I would see the day”

“ Its not great Jace!!” Alec stood up from his chair and started pacing “ it’s not great cause he doesn't want a relationship like that, hes sworn off all subs cause all they ever did was use him for 5 minutes of fame, and i don't know what to do, cause the more i spend time with him, the more I want something more but if I end our agreement I’ll be back where i was 6 months ago and i don't want that”

“ How do you know that he's not changed his mind either, you say he swore of all subs because they used him and didn't want him for him but you guys have spent so much time together, you’ve gotten to know him, he's gotten to know you. Hell you fired Lorenzo then hired Magnus to do the wards for the institute and he wont take any payment for it"

“ Because Jace, no one ever wants me like that they all want you and Izzy, subs, switches even a few doms fall at your feet and no one ever notices me”

“ That’s not true”

“ Really tell me one time that us three were together and someone flirted with me instead of you two"

“ I..er..” jace hated that Alec was right, no one did notice him and it made me him mad, his brother was a good looking guy.

“ okay but that doesnt mean, Magnus isnt like them Alec, at the end of the day its your choice but I do feel like you need to talk to him so you know where you stand"

Alec flopped back down in his seat “ maybe your right”

♡♡♡♡♡

“ Uncle Magnus" Magnus was quick to catch the little girl that was running right at him.

“ sweetpea, I’ve missed you”

“ Will you play with me?”

“ I need to talk to mommy first then I’m all yours okay, why don't you set up a game and I’ll come and play in a min” Magnus put Madzie down and watched her run off

“ what do you want to talk to me about" Cat summoned Magnus a cup of coffee.

“ I think I might have to end my agreement with Alexander"

“ What?! Has he done something to upset you, I’ll turn him into a frog"

“ no it’s me, I’ve kind of developed feelings for him, he's not like the other subs that don't really wants to get to know me, he's always asking me to tell him something new about myself to the point where the only things left I’ll have to tell him is what my warlock Mark is and who my father is.”

“ And that makes you want to end the agreement why?” Cat was feeling a little confused

“ Because this agreement wasn’t supposed to be like that, and I made that clear right at the start and he said he didn't want that kind of agreement”

“ Things change Magnus, people develop feelings for other people, you said it was just an agreement to help Alec and be nothing more and now you want more, tell him how you feel, the key to any kind of D/s relationship even the type of one your in is communication and trust”

“ I don't know, I know he doesn't want something more and if I tell him I may lose his friendship”

Just the Madzie came running out “ uncle magnus will you come play now pretty pretty please"

“ of course sweet pea, lead the way.

♡♡♡

Alec and Jace had finally made their way through the list of transfers, during that time Alec decided he had to tell Magnus even if it meant losing their agreement and friendship.

**To Magnus**

_Are you free tonight, I need to talk to you_

**To Alexander**

_Funny enough I was about to text you the same thing. Say 5pm?_

**To Magnus**

_5PM is perfect see you then._

♡♡♡

Finally 5PM rolled around and Alec was outside Magnus’s.

“ Hey Alexander, did you gave a good day?”

“ It was very boring, had a list of 300 names for a new transfer, we are still one person down”

“ well that sounds tedious”

“ Yep it was"

“ Anyway you said you wanted to talk & as you text first you should go first" Magnus was stalling, in a way part of him hoped that he was going to tell him he had met someone so he didn't have to tell Alec how he felt but at the same time the thought of Alec finding someone that wasn't him made him want to cry.

“ Erm..I.. ha..” Alec took a deep breathe he need to just get it over with. “ I have feelings for you, I want something more”

Did Magnus actually hear him correct, Alexander had developed feelings for him and wanted something more

“ well that changes things”

“ yeah I thought it would, I tried to stop it but I couldn't.. thank you for everything you’ve done for me” Alec turned around and started heading to the door.

Magnus wanted to kick himself for his poor choice of words, he got up and followed Alec to the door but before Alec could open it, Magnus put his hand on his arm.

“ Alexander, the reason it changes things is because I want more as well, I want you to submit to me every way possible!”

Alec was stunned, he wasn't ending things, he wanted the same thing as him.

“ really Magnus?”

“ Yes really, Alexander but like I said it changes things though because we now need to talk about more personal things, and we need to talk what we want from this, what you expect from me as your Dom and what I expect from you being my sub”

“ I know...i need to tell you something Magnus, I’Ve never had sex before" Alec felt his cheeks go bright red.

“ I love this little blush when you get embarrassed, but yes I had kind of guessed that, but don't worry like with everything else we will work our way up to that, nothing is going to happen to night"

“Can one thing happen though?... I would really like to kiss you"

Magnus couldn't help but smile “ that’s definitely something that can happen"

Magnus gently place his hand against the back of Alec’s head and pulled him down to him and pressed his lips to Alec, It took Alec a minute to register what was happening before he started kissing back.

After a minute or two both men pulled away.

“ wow Alexander, your some kisser" Magnus chuckled as Alec went red “ hey don't be embarrassed”

“ Sorry it’s just..”

“ I get it, as much as I don't want to send you home, think you need to” Magnus summoned his contract “ you need to look over this, also with this being something completely new to you I think it would be helpful to maybe talk to your family to get know how differently doms want different things and how different subs like different things. And please if you have any questions text me” Magnus placed a quick kiss to Alec’s lip before opening him a portal.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

“ so how did it go" Alec had just walked through the institute doors when Jace, clary, Izzy and Simon was on him.

“ geez give a man a chance to get in the door, also how do the rest of you know”

“ Jace told us what was happening so how did it go"

“ not here Izzy, let’s go somewhere more private”

They followed Alec to his office

“ So.. come on Parabatai don't keep me waiting"

“ I told him how I felt and" Alec looked down at his desk and took a deep breath he wasn't entirely sure why he was so nervous telling them “ and I really hate to say this but you were right Jace he had developed feelings for me to"

Izzy and Clary let out a squeal that cause all three men to put their hands over their ears.

“ come Alec we need details, what happened, have you been given his contract to look?”

“ Short story is, I told him how I felt and to begin with I assumed he didn't feel the same as he told me that it changed things, so I thanked him for helping me the last 6 months and started to head to the door when he stopped me and told me what he meant was he had feelings for me to and wants me to submit to him in every way possible, yeah he has”

“ Oh my god, Alec I’m so happy for you, if you need any help going over his contract, if there is anything you don't understand we can help, this is so exciting” Izzy was practically jumping up and down before throwing her Arms around Alec!

“ Now I’ve told you all, please leave I actually have work to do”

“ Seriously Alec you’ve just been given your soon to be doms contract and you want to do institute work... oh wait you want to go over the contract, we'll leave you to it”

Alec watched them all leave before pulling the contract out,

Alec wanted to pull his hair out, it wasn't because he didn't like what he had read it was pretty much similar to ones of shadowhunters, it was just to overwhelming it was just trying to keep track of everything.

Alec picked up his phone

 **To Magnus**.

_Can I ask you something?_

**To Alexander**

_Of course you can, I’m assuming it’s to do with the contract._

**To Magnus**

_Yeah, there's nothing wrong with it, it’s just trying to keep track of everything such as rules ect whilst reading everything is just stressing me out._

Alec expected Magnus to text him back but instead he rang him.

“ hey Magnus”

“ I’m really Sorry Alexander that’s my fault, I should realised you may find it a bit overwhelming. What I would like you to do is focus on the terms and roles tonight”

“ I can do that”

“ Then are you free at all tomorrow?”

“ Yeah it’s actually my day off so I’m free all day”

“ Well then I would like you to join me for breakfast and if we can then go over my expectations and rules. And then if you feel like it we can go over a limit list”

“ That sounds good, thank you Magnus that really helps"

“ that’s no problem, in all the excitement of changing our relationship I forgot about our other written agreement and for that I’m sorry also i think it maybe a good idea to work our current agreement into our new agreement especially at the beginning whilst we explore the sexual side of it all”

“ that sounds perfect”

“ I’m pleased to hear that, so shall I see you around 9am”

“ Yeah that sounds good see you tomorrow, night Magnus”

“ Night Alexander"

Once Alec ended the phone call he picked up the contract again and started to read threw what he was told to.

He read it over a few times to make sure that he hadn’t missed anything

Alec heard a knock and looked up to see Simon standing at his door

“ what can I do for you Simon”

“ Oh nothing, jace and Clary are on patrol, Izzy’s checking weapon inventory and Ivr just finished my reports so I thought I would just come and see if you were okay..still reading it then, I remember when I did Izzy’s I ended up feeling so overwhelmed but then she went through it with me which helped" Simon took a seat in front of Alec.

Alec and simon hadnt always seen eye to eye but during the war they got closer and had become friends.

Simon always felt like he owed Alec one, after the whole turning into vampire then losing his memories and becoming mundane again, Alec had been the one to find him and help him regain his memory and suggested that he descend, he would always be grateful for that.

“ Yeah I’ll admit I ended up having a panic myself but then Magnus helped, told me just to go over the terms and the roles”

“ That’s good. I’m happy for you Alec, you deserve to be happy anyway I’ll leave you be” Simon got up and started heading towards the door.

“ thanks Simon”

♡♡♡♡

“ Magnus why dont you just simplify rules, I always did think they were a little in face" Magnus had rang Cat, after talking to Alec he had started to wonder if he needed something slightly different.

“ you think so"

“ Yeah I do. Thats not to say dont use them in the future but remember the boy hasnt been taught much on how to be in sexual D/s relationship as a submissive. So many dwindle your hundred rules down to 3 or 5”

“ I dont have that many rules but I see your point. I just dont want to screw this up"

“ you wont Magnus, look if alec needs anyone to talk to that knows you and what to expect from you send him my way cause whilst I have never subbed for you thank god I do have a better understanding of you than most"

“ thanks cat, your the best"

♡♡♡

Alec was running late, just as he was going to bed last night Jace and Clary had called needing back up as they had found 3 demon nests, by time all teams had returned it was 2am and Alec had slept through his alarm and woke up when he was supposed to be a magnus.

He text Magnus apologising that he would be late luckily he was understanding, it was about 10 o’clock when he got to Magnus’s.

“ I’m so sorry Magnus I feel awful"

“ Its fine Alexander really” Magnus took hold of his hand.

“ are sure? It’s just I may of had a brief glance at the rules and I know you dont like tardiness”

“ you are correct I don’t however we havent signed the new contract so everything in it is currently void so dont worry please” Magnus watched as Alec relax a bit but could tell he hadnt fully. “ Alexander look at me.. there you are, please set the table whilst I go get our breakfast”

Alec knew what Magnus was exactly doing and was very thankful for it.

Once both men had finished eating and Magnus cleared the table, they were both sat on the sofa.

“ Alexander I realised that I may just have far to many rules at least for starting out so I’ve narrowed them down to a few which I have written down for you” Magnus passed him the piece of paper

_ General Rules  _

  1. _The submissive ‘Alexander Gideon Lightwood' Will be expected to be polite at all times, if the submissive disagrees with the dominant 'Magnus Bane' then he must Express it with respect_



  1. _The submissive ‘Alexander Gideon Lightwood' will be expected to be on time however the dominant 'Magnus Bane' understands that work may occasionally get in the way so therefore the submissive must text the dominant as soon as possible_



  1. _The submissive ‘Alexander Gideon Lightwood' will be expected to send a message to the dominant 'Magnus Bane' after returning from a mission or patrol._



  1. _The submissive ‘Alexander Gideon Lightwood’ will be expected to be honest at all times._



  1. _The submissive ‘Alexander Gideon Lightwood’ will be expected not to put himself in any unnecessary danger._



**_If the submissive is found to breaking rule 1 and 2 he will be given one warning to correct his behaviour if he does not a punishment will be issued. Breaking any other of the three rules will result in immediate punishment._ **

Alec made sure to read through the rules carefully, he didn't like the sound of getting a punishment but he knew they happened in a D/s relationship.

“ are you okay with those Alexander? I know the idea of punishment probably makes you nervous but dont worry we will discuss what is acceptable to you and what isnt. Dont forget a submissive holds all the power"

“ They seem fair, yeah I’ll admit that the idea of a punishment makes me nervous but I also trust that you won't do anything I cant cope with"

“ of course Alexander and you will always have a safeword which you can use at anytime you wish even during a punishment and I’ve covered the safe words in the in the next set of rules.. do you want to go over them now or would you like to take a break”

“ I’d like to go over them now if that’s okay”

“ of course” Magnus gave him the next set of rules.

_ Rules during a scene  _

  1. _The submissive ‘Alexander Gideon Lightwood’ must always address the dominant 'Magnus Bane' as sir._



  1. _The submissive ‘Alexander Gideon Lightwood’ will remember his safewords and will be expected to repeat them to the dominant 'Magnus Bane' before the start of the scene and any other time the dominant may ask. *** please refer to the end of the rules for safe words*** the dominant will always respect the submissive safeword_



****

  1. _The submissive ‘Alexander Gideon Lightwood’ will expected to either kneel or stand * **refer to the end of the rules to check correct positioning*** before the dominant 'Magnus Bane', the dominant will express whether he wants the submissive clothed or not before hand _



  1. _The submissive ‘Alexander Gideon Lightwood’ must always follow the dominants order without hesitation unless safeword is used_



**_*Safewords are as followed; green – okay, yellow – slow down, red – stops the scene immediately after care will be administered straight away*_ **

**_*kneeling – knees spread apart evenly hands together behind back and head down. Standing – head down, hands together behind back, legs spread evenly apart*_ **

**_If submissive is found to be breaking rule 1 or 3 or 4 unless safeword is used he will be given a warning, if the submissive doesnt correct himself a punishment will be issued._ **

**_If the submissive forgets to use his safewords scenes will be revoked until the dominant feels it is safe to continue._ **

****

“ So how do you feel about them?” Magnus had been studying Alec’s face whilst he was reading, to make sure there wasnt any concerns.

“ I’m okay with them”

“ I’m pleased. Next things we need to go over are punishments, soft and hard limits but I think we should take a little break first, I can see that your feeling a little overwhelmed"

“ yeah I think I need one"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They had moved out to the balcony now the day had warmed up, Magnus had summoned them some coffee and some pastries from a local coffee shop which Alec gave him a look of disapproval look which had made Magnus laugh, Alec may be a submissive but he had one hell of a Dom look.

“ Are you ready to look at some more stuff or do you want to leave it for another day, there's no rush on this”

“ no I would rather do it today Magnus”

“ Okay, what do you want to go through first”

“ Punishments please, I’d rather get them out of the way”

“ I thought you might, here are the list of punishments, I have condensed them down to what I think might be acceptable to you but please if there is something on there that scares you let me know"

**_ Punishments  _ **

_Spanking_

_Flogging_

_Paddling_

_Edging_

_Orgasm denial_

_Forced orgasm_

_Caning_

“ are you ok Alexander" Magnus watched as Alec’s eyes flicked up and down the paper “ hey look at me please" Alec slowly turned his head.

“ That’s better, what’s triggered you, which punishment"

“ caning, I cant do that Magnus, I really cant”

Magnus immediately moved next to Alec and put his arm around him “ that’s okay Alexander, I’ll take it off the list.. do you want to tell me why, you don't have to"

“ Its the sound it makes when it goes through the air, I don't know why" Alec leaned into Magnus’s touch.

“ well consider it gone. Is there anything else you don't like the sound of, there's no right or wrong”

“ No everything else is fine”

“ do you want to carry on tomorrow, we go out and do something or you can complete a task for me if this is to much"

“ No, it’s fine, I promise"

“ Very well. Next let’s go through soft limits I’m doing this a little different than usual as with this being your first d/s relationship these are what I like to either do or have my submissive do to me, if there's anything you don't like let me know and we'll add it to the hard limits, if there's something you think you might like let me know so I can let you know if its under my hard limits” this time Magnus stayed next to Alec whilst he read through it.

_ Soft limits  _

  * _Blow jobs – receiving or giving_
  * _Anal fingering_
  * _Anal or other toys ***see end of limits for list***_
  * _Anal sex_
  * _Swallowing_
  * _Bondage ***see end of limits for list***_
  * _Usage of blindfold_
  * _Usage of gags_
  * _Mutual masturbation_
  * _Rimming_



**_Anal or other toys_ **

  * **_Vibrators_**
  * **_Butt plugs_**
  * **_Cock ring_**
  * **_Dildos_**
  * **_Anal beads_**



**_Bondage_ **

  * **_Using magic to restraint_**
  * **_Using rope to restraint_**



****

Whilst reading the soft limits, alec thought that he would at least find one thing that didn't sound appealing however he like the sound of them maybe to much.

“ Judging by the way your breathing, I’m guessing your okay with those” Magnus watched Alec go bright red “ yeah I’m okay with them"

“ that was quite simple, we are not stuck to these forever if we try something and you don't like it then we won't do it again the same if we think of anything else that may not be on that list we'll talk about it and if we both agree we can try it and add it to our list sound good?”

“ Yeah it does, can we move on to hard limits” Magnus just smiled and passed him the paper.

**_ Hard limits _ **

  * _No using bodily fluids such a urine and faecal matter_
  * _No blood play_
  * _No breathe control play_
  * _No leaving permanent mark_



__

Alec felt sick, did people actually enjoy these kind of things.

“ I take it your in agreement with me on those?, anything you like to add at the moment" even magnus himself found it hard reading his hard limits at time.

“ Yes I’m very much in agreement”

“ well that’s all the paperwork sorted do you have any questions at all"

“ I have one, most doms I know don't allow their subs to touch themselves with out permission but you haven't mentioned it anywhere”

“ I had wondered if you would notice, normally I would require the same however when I was thinking about it, with you being completely new to this I want you to be able to freely masturbate so you can learn what you like and what you don't like and before you say anything I plan to spend a lot of time exploring everything with you but it’s also beneficial to learn it by yourself”

“ I suppose that makes sense”

“ what’s wrong Alexander"

“ Its just If I hadn’t suppressed my submissive side things would be different I wouldn't need special treatment"

“Alexander, I understand where you're coming from, if you really want me to Change that bit I’m happy to do so if that’s what you really want?”

“no Im okay with that staying, it just makes me realise that suppressing my submissive side wasn’t necessarily the right thing to do”

“ How about a compromise? Your free to touch yourself whenever you like but you have to tell me that you have done so and tell me one thing you did”

“ yeah ok that sounds good to me"

“ Perfect what would you like to do, I can give you the paperwork to read over again and if you want you can get someone to look it over for you, or if your confidence we can sign now but remember as soon as we sign I will be your Dom and I’ll expect you to start following the rules straight away”

“ as much as I really want to sign it now can I take it back to the institute to give it another once over”

“ of course Alexander, there's no rush, would you like me to make you a portal”

“ if you don't mind”

“of course not”

Both men got up off the sofa before Magnus made the portal he pulled Alec in for a kiss.

“ I’ll see you soon!

“ Yeah bye magnus”


	11. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus Gives Alexander a handjob.

Chapter 10.

Alec had not been back long before Jace, Clary, izzy and Simon was crowded around him in his office.

“ seriously guys, am I not allowed to breathe”

“ No sorry, how did it go, have you signed the contract?” Alec sometimes really hated being close to his family.

“ I haven't signed it yet, i wanted to read it again to make sure everything is okay for me, I was also wondering and Magnus suggested could two of you check it out from an outside sub and dom view” Alec didn't have time hold it out to someone before Izzy grabbed it and they gathered around it.

For the next 20 minutes Alec watched on whilst everyone was reading .

“ Well big brother, seems like Magnus has everything covered. Don't think anything else needs to be added at least from a dominant point of view , Simon, Clary anything from a subs point of view”

“Nope all looks good to us"

“ yeah I thought it did but you know how I am”

“ So are you going to sign it?”

“ Yeah I’ll sign it and take it over tomorrow on my patrol"

Just then they were interrupt “ sorry to disturb you sir but the team that’s on patrol has come across another 6 demon nests are requiring assistance”

“ what on earth is going on why is there suddenly a high influx of demons” Jace looked at Alec.

“ I have no idea.. can you round up every free team possible and meet me in the ops centre”

“ yes sir"

Alec and his team made their way out to the ops centre.

♡♡♡♡

9 hours later, all teams were back at the institute unfortunately some had been injured Alec included.

“ stop fussing will you, seriously Clary, I’m okay, it was barely a scratch, I don't even need an iratze to heal it"

“ If you're sure... do you want me to cover your patrol?“

“ yes I’m sure, nah you're fine, all I need is a bit of a sleep and plus I have to take this contract over to Magnus afterwards but if you want you can cover for me this afternoon”

“ yes I’ll definitely do that lol"

Alec watched as Clary headed down the corridor before turning and retreating to his bedroom.

Once he was ready for bed he picked up his phone

**To Magnus**

_Sorry if I wake you, but would it be okay to come round once I finished my patrol, I want to drop off the contract and sign it._

**To Alexander**

_I was still awake, unfortunately I had to go deal with a fight at Pandemonium, of course Alexander, your welcome to come round any time._

**To Magnus**

_Thank you I’ll see you tomorrow night Magnus_

**To Alexander**

_Sleep well Alexander._

♡♡♡♡

Alec’s patrol was pretty boring, wherever the latest lots of Demons were coming from they obviously had decided to take this morning off.

“ what happened to your arm" Magnus had just let Alec into his loft.

“ Oh I forgot about that, last night the team that had been on patrol had found another further 6 demon nest and it required all hands on deck and well I ended up a little scratched but it didn't warrant enough for an iratze”

“ well as long as your okay”

“ Yeah anyway I came.here for a reason" Alec pulled out the contract from his pocket. “ Do you have a pen?”

Magnus summoned a pen and gave it to Alec “ if you need more time please feel free to say so, our previous agreement will still stand"

“ Magnus I want this, I want to be yours” Alec walked over to the table and signed the contract before giving it to Magnus.

“ Very well then” Magnus snapped his fingers to make a duplicate of it “ one copy for you and one copy for me, now come here I would very much like to kiss my man"

♡♡♡

It had been half an hour since Alec got here, Magnus did ask if he had to go but Alec just shook his head and told him Clary and his siblings and simon was looking after the institute today and told him to not hurry back.

Magnus thought kissing Alec was probably one of the best things in the world, Magnus new they need to take a breather, he could feel Alec’s arousal, he wasn't completely unaffected either but he didn't want to push the man into anything so he pulled away.

Alec couldn't help let out a little whimper, he was so turned on and he knew Magnus was to, he had hoped it would of turning into something more.

“ Hey enough of that Alexander, there isn't any need to.rush this”

“ I know I just... never mind your right"

“ Alexander this is a warning, rule 5 of general rules"

Alec couldn't believe he almost broke a rule and so soon after signing the contract “ I’m sorry Magnus.. I didn't want to stop, I wanted more”

“ good boy for correcting your behaviour and for being honest with me” Magnus was quite proud, he knew that rule was probably going to be the hardest one for him but he managed to be honest straight way, he hadn't really wanted to punish him on the first day. Of course it wouldn't of been a physical punishment but still

“ What is it that you want Alexander” Magnus watched Alec as he was trying to find the words to use “ I can't give you want you want unless you tell me"

“ I don't know exactly, I just want you to touch me”

“ Hmm very well Alexander, how about a handjob? Does that sound okay to you”

Alec went bright red “yeah"

“ this won't be a scene however for practice I would like you to address me as sir don't worry if you forget there will be no punishment. I also don't expect you ask me permission to cum this time however you will warn me and if you want me to stop at anytime just say stop”

“ yes sir"

“ Good boy"

Magnus leaned back in placing kisses all along Alec’s deflect rune, whilst running his hand over Alec’s chest, occasionally running his nail over Alec’s nipple.

Alec couldn't stop himself thrusting his hips up what with the way Magnus was kissing his neck and running his hands over his. he needed some kind of friction.

Magnus moved away from Alec’s neck and looked at Alec to make sure he was okay, once Magnus felt that he was okay, he moved his hands down to the hem of Alec’s shirt

“Can I take this off Alexander?”?

“Please sir!”

“Such a good boy"

Magnus took hold of the bottom of Alec’s shirt and pulled it over his head, once Alec was free from his shirt, Magnus looked at Alec before leaning down and taking his nipple In his mouth, Magnus continuously kept swapping between licking and gently biting down whilst running his hand over the Alec’s confined cock.

Alec threw his head back and bucked his hips up, he couldn't believe that not only was another man touching him but the man was his boyfriend and Dom.

Magnus popped the button on Alec’s Jean’s before looking at him “ are you still sure Alexander”

“ Yes sir”

Magnus didn't reply he just pushed Alec’s Jean’s down far enough so he could slip his hand into Alec’s boxers and wrap his fingers around his length and lazily stroked Alec cock.

“ sir please”

Magnus knew what Alec was asking for so, he withdrew his hand and before Alec could complain he pulled Alecs boxers down under his erection and immediately wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock and started moving his hand up and down, when he would get to the head of Alec’s cock he was run his thumb across it.

The whole time Alec had his head back against the couch whilst groaning, every time Magnus would run his thumb across the sensitive head, Alec would thrust up, he was getting close.

“ sir I’m going to close, I’m going to come"

“ Good boy for telling me!!”

Alec let out one long groan before coming

Magnus kept stroking Alec through his orgasm, he was curious to see how long he could keep going before Alec was too sensitive, he didn't have to wait long

“ stop it’s too much” Magnus immediately let go of his cock and summoned them a cloth so they could clean up.

“ I’m proud of you, you called me sir all the way through, remembered to tell when you were going to cum and you asked me stop when it became to much for you” Magnus was peppered little kisses to Alec’s cheek.

“ what about you, you didn't come”

“ Dont worry about me, this was all for you” Magnus looked at Alec and noticed something was going through his head “ I know what your thinking there will be plenty of time In the near future I will be expecting you to please me”

“ okay Magnus”

“ How are you feeling, I know it wasn't a scene as such”

“ I’m fine Magnus, tired but okay”

“ Well a good orgasm will do that to a man" Magnus pulled Alec closer “ how about we have a little cat nap”

“ that sounds like a good idea”


	12. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some self loving.

Chapter 11.

Both men had slept longer than planned, Magnus had about to ask Alec to join him for dinner but unfortunately Cat had sent him a fire message telling him that he was needed for some downworlders business Alec reassured him and told him it was okay, he need to check on the institute and make sure none of his siblings had not burnt it down.

Alec was very surprised that they wasn't on him the moment he walked through the doors, he’d been back in his office for the last 2 hours checking the paperwork and signing anything no one else could sign.

“ so how was your afternoon?” Izzy walked into the office and sat down.

“ it was nice” Alec could feel himself get a bit warm.

“ Nice?, come on Alec! I want the details, the dirty details"

“ No!”

“ Oh come on Alec, he's your first dom and your first boyfriend do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this moment to ask you questions”

“ Fine you get to ask me one question l and then leave me alone, I need to finish signing these reports to send to the Clave”

“ did anything sexual happen?”

“ Yes”

“ What?”

Alec sighed he knew she wouldn't leave him alone until she got what she wanted “ fine he used his hand are you happy now leave” Alec pointed to the door

“ okay okay I’m going, you maybe a sub but you have that Dom look that puts some others to shame" and with that izzy left his office.

♡♡♡♡

Alec finally finished and sent off all the paperwork, he found it hard to concentrate, he couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to call Magnus sir, and how Magnus had brought him to orgasm.

Alec couldn’t stand it, he locked up his office and went to his room, once he was in his room he made sure to lock it and sound proof.

He didn't waste time stripping out of his clothes and lying on the bed, he reached over to his draw and took out the lube and slicked up his hand before stroking himself, he made sure to pay attention to the head before drawing his hand back down, he repeated this motion a few times before letting go and reaching for the lube again and slicking up his fingers on his other hand and moving it down between his legs.

Alec was a little apprehensive about fingering his self as he’s never done it before it’s not that he had never wanted to it was just he didn't want the reminder afterwards that he would never get to go that far with another person.

But things had changed, he had someone and he knew eventually would get to that stage and whilst he knew a finger would never compare to a cock he wanted to know what it could be like.

With that in mind he started running his finger up and down and around his hole, once he felt the muscles ease and open he gently slipped his finger in half way.

It wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable it just felt strange, with his free hand he started stroking his cock again at the same time he started to move his finger, Alec was a mess the hand on his cock and the finger inside him was getting to much for him, he found his prostate and rubbed his finger against it and came all over his hand and chest.

Alec lay there a sweaty, sticky mess catching his breath, once he calmed down, he went to get himself cleaned up.

Once he was back in bed and he picked up his phone to text Magnus.

**To Magnus**

_Hope your downworlder business went well._

Alec was about to put the phone beside his bed when it began to ring.

“ Hey Magnus"

“ Hey Alexander, in answer to your question it was relatively boring, how have you been?”

“ Good, i got all my paperwork signed and sent off to the Clave. I did something I need to tell you"

“ go on Alexander...”

Alec could tell by the tone of Magnus’s voice that he probably knew what he was going to tell him.

“ I er..gave myself an orgasm”

“ and how did you give yourself an orgasm remember you only have to tell me one thing"

“ I used my finger whilst I stroked my cock" Alec knew he didn’t have to tell Magnus all of it but he wanted to.

“ good boy Alexander for telling me I’m so proud of you, I think you deserve a reward. What will it be Alexander”

“ I would like to suck your cock sir” Alec heard magnus groan on the other side of the phone.

“ Your going to be the death of me Alexander, you know you didn't have to call me sir, you only have to do that if I ask or if we are in a scene”

“ I wanted to, it felt right. Sorry"

“ don’t apologise Alexander, if you want to call me sir outside of those two you can”

“Thank you"

“ Are you free tomorrow, I was thinking we could go out for that dinner”

“ yeah, that sounds good to me”

“meet me at mine say 6pm"

“ okay night Magnus”

“ Night Alexander”

♡♡♡

Magnus hung up the phone, he climbed into the shower he could just imagine Alec lying back in bed with his legs spread, hand around his cock and his hand between his legs.

He felt himself grow harder at the thought, he wrapped his around himself and started to quickly stroke his cock, he wasn't in the mood to tease himself, it didn't take long for him to spill all over his hand with Alec name on his lips.

He quickly finished his shower before climbing in bed and fell asleep.


	13. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec gives his first blowjob.

Chapter 12

Magnus had been rushed off his feet, he had to deal with an disrespectful warlock, the same vampire and werewolf from the other day had another fight, seelies were well being their regular selves despite the fact they couldn't lie they were good at twisting the truth, with everything going on he completely forgot about his dinner with Alec until he had showed up.

“ oh god Alec I’m so sorry, I’ve had one hell of a day and completely forgot about our date"

“ hey don't worry, I can leave if you want"

“ don't be silly, how about a night in and a take away instead" Magnus didn't want Alec to go home he enjoyed his company to much.

“ that sounds good to me”

♡♡♡

They had enjoyed their takeout and Magnus had told Alec about his day.

“ If I remember correctly I owe you a reward...would you still like your reward”

“ Yes sir, I haven’t stopped thinking about it all day!”

“ very well Alexander. ” Magnus placed a pillow on the floor for Alec to kneel on normally he wouldn't but as this was his first time he wanted to make sure Alec was comfortable enough to take his time. “ this is in no way a scene however I want to try something feel free to say no but I don’t want you to touch yourself until I tell you to what do you think"

“yes sir I want to do that”

“ Good boy, down you go Alexander”

Alec settled himself on the floor between Magnus legs, alec watched as Magnus undone his jeans and pulled them down with his boxers.

Alec placed his hand around Magnus cock before leaning forward and cautiously collecting the pre-cum at the tip. Alec wasn’t overly keen on the taste but it wasn't the worst thing ever he could definitely get use to it over time.

Magnus watched Alec trying to make his mind up about the taste, he wonder if he may decide not to carry on which was fine with him? He was just about to tell him that when Alec took the head of his cock In his mouth and sucked gently.

Magnus placed his hand in Alec’s hair “ oh god Alexander, your doing such a good job!” Magnus wanted to throw his head back when Alec took him further in his mouth but he didn't want to look away.

Alec took Magnus further in his mouth until Magnus cock hit the back of his throat before pulling back up, he repeat this action a few times

“ oh your doing so good Alexander, just a little guidance when you come back up suck a little harder at the tips and rub your tongue against the slit"

Alec did as he was told, Magnus felt himself get close “ Alexander undo your Jean’s and stroke your cock”

Alec did as he was told, he couldn't help but moan around Magnus cock as soon as his hand touched his own cock.

“ Alexander, i'm going to come, pull off if you don't want me to come in your mouth, you can come whenever”

Alec didn't stop if anything he doubled his efforts, magnus gripped his hair a little tighter and came down Alec’s throat, just as Alec felt the first hit of Magnus’s orgasm he came all over his hand and Magnus couch.

Magnus pulled Alec up and tasted himself on Alec’s tongue, he then snapped his fingers cleaning both of them up.

“ if I didn't know any better I would never guessed that was your first time” Magnus was running his hand through Alec’s hair

“ I did good then”

“ You did very good! I’m actually surprised for someone who isnt use to submitting this way, your very responsive in fact I was wondering if you would like to try a scene with me on Saturday but I would require you to stay the night with me so I can make sure your okay afterwards”

“ I would very much like that" Alec had wondered when they would try a scene

“ I do have an another request" Magnus snapped his fingers and summoned a small sized butt plug.

Alec felt his cheeks heat up.

“ now feel free to say no, but over the next few days will you try it, our scene will not involve penetrative sex" Magnus watched a brief look of disappointment appear on Alec’s face “ hey, the only reason is that the first time I take you will not be in a scene”

“ I suppose that makes sense, as for the..” Alec pointed at the plug “ I’m happy to try it"

“ Thank you Alexander, that makes me very happy, would you like to stay the night tonight as it has gotten late, I can portal you back first thing”

“ I would love to!”

“ come then let’s go to bed” Magnus took hold of Alec’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

♡♡♡

Magnus was true to his word, he portaled Alec back to the institute first thing, Alec went and got showered and changed and went on the look for Jace.

He found him in the training room, the moment he walked into the room Jace threw a staff his way.

“ spar with me!” Alec could tell Jace was wound up, but he knew until he got some of his frustration out he wouldnt talk about it.

After a while, Alec called a time out.

“ okay now you have some of that frustration out what’s up?

“ that dick Blackwater once again ignored a direct order from me and was disrespectful and then when I asked him to wait in your office he didn’t show up and when I went looking for him it turned out he went out on patrol. Not sure what the problem is he knows when your not here I’m in charge”

“ well I will call a meeting and remind everyone who is in charge when I’m not here and then I will have a word with Blackwater about his insubordination”

“ Okay, sorry this is probably the last thing you want to deal with it and a good night with Magnus... Parabatai remember”

“ Jace it’s fine, it comes with the territory of being the head, now you’ve reminded me.. any chance you can cover me until Sunday evening as well as all day Saturday”

“ how come until Sunday evening”

“ Erm well I’m Staying with Magnus Saturday night” Alec hope Jace would leave it at that but nope he wouldnt

“ Oh my God, your doing a scene with him arent you, he wants you to stay to make sure you dont drop”

“ Who’s dropping" izzy had just walked into the training room

“ No one, but Alec here is doing his first scene with Magnus Saturday"

“ Oh my god! This so exciting, your going to have to tell us all about it Sunday evening”

“ Yeah.. no! No way I’m discussing that with any of you”

“ Spoil sport"

“ Well deal with it, can you round up everyone and tell them to meet me in ops for a impromptu meeting and make sure Blackwater attends"

“ you told him then Jace, of course brother"

Alec left the training room and headed to the ops centre.

Once everyone was there Alec called for silence.

“ it’s been brought to my attention that some of you have not been following the rules, please let me remind you, if I am not here then my Parabatai is in charge and you will respect him as if he was the head of the institute, his orders are absolute!, Blackwater please follow me to my office, everyone else you are dismissed!”

Once they reached his office, Alec sat down at his desk.

“ I’m not happy Blackwater this is not the first time you have ignored a direct order from Jace nor is it the first time you have been disrespectful is it and then when he asked you to wait in my office for him you ignored him and left on patrol” Alec waited too see it he would argue with him when he didnt he continued “ I will not stand for insubordination in my institute, you are on ichor duty for 2 weeks and you will clean the ops centre for those 2 weeks anything to say?”

“ no sir"

“ very well you are dismissed”

Alec watched him leave his office before sighing and leaning back in his chair.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec first scene

Chapter 13

  
The rest of Alec’s week had been relatively quiet, it was mainly paperwork and conversations with the Clave, Alec for awhile had wanted to set up a downworld/shadowhunter council to be able to communicate better, but hadn’t got round to it until recently and he had been waiting on the clave but today they have accepted his proposal, they wanted him to trial it in the new york institute for 12 months and it if worked well they would look at expanding it to other institutes. 

  
he had tried the plug like Magnus had asked, turned out he really enjoyed the plug he had even started taking his paperwork to his bedroom at night and inserting and doing his paperwork until he couldnt take it anymore and stroked his cock and fucked himself on the plug until he came, he done it a few times before telling Magnus what he had been doing in the evenings, he wasnt breaking his rule as he only had to tell Magnus one thing.

  
Once he told Magnus, Magnus suggested that maybe he could show up on Saturday with it in only if he wanted to that was, Alec was happy to do so which is how he found himself leaving the institute, Magnus made him a portal so he wouldnt have to walk all the way to his with the plug.

  
“ Hello Alexander! How are you feeling about our first scene together?”

Magnus placed a kiss to his lips.  
“Excited, turned on and nervous” He wasnt lying.

  
“Thank you for your honest answer Alexander before we get started I think some dinner is in order dont you?”

  
“Yeah I’m starving”

  
“ like we discussed the other day to relax you into this I will set a simple task for you, please set the table Alexander”

  
♡♡♡

  
“ Alexander, I want to you to go into my bedroom, get into the standing position with your clothes off please make sure to fold them and place them on the chair” They had finished their dinner and alec had cleared up.

  
“ yes sir”

  
Alec made his way into Magnus’s bedroom and slowly removed his clothes before folding them up.

  
He stood next to the bed with his legs spread eevenly his head down and his hands clasped behind his back. He wasnt sure on this position he felt very exposed being naked and his cock hard.

  
He heard Magnus quietly come into the room, he wanted to look up at him but he knew it was against the rules.

  
Magnus slowly circled Alec before standing to the side of Alec, he slowly ran his hands down his back and then stopped at the plug before giving it a gentle tug, Alec couldnt help but let out a whimper.

  
“ Very good Alexander you’ve follow my instructions well. You may look at me now" Magnus moved back to the front of him “ what are your words"

  
“ Green for okay, Yellow to slow down and Red to stop sir"

  
“ Very good Alexander! You remembered them correctly and remembered to call me sir" Magnus placed a kiss on Alec’s lips. “ would you like to know what I have planned for tonight”

  
“ Yes sir!” 

  
“ very well, we are going to start out simple, I’m going to tie your hands together to the headboard and then I’m going to remove this plug and replace it with a vibrating plug what’s your colour so far?”

  
“ Green sir!”

  
“ Good boy” Magnus ran his hand down Alexander’s arm “ and then I’m going to suck your cock and you will ask permission to cum... colour?”

  
“ Green sir" 

  
“ Good boy! Come on to bed and on your back, feet planted on the bed" Magnus watched Alec as he did as he was told, once Alec was in position Magnus tied his hands to the headboard “ is that okay Alexander? Not to tight?” 

  
“ No sir its fine"

  
Magnus gave a Alec a kiss which he allowed him to deepen before he pulled away, Magnus then climbed in between Alec’s legs and gently tapped the end of the plug, he watched As Alec pulled against his restraints.

  
Magnus carefully removed the plug from Alec before slicking up his fingers and pushing two in, Magnus started pushing his fingers in and out slow making sure to stretch him open, once Magnus felt the muscles relax he removed his fingers.

  
Alec sobbed at the empty feeling “ hey enough of that Alexander, I’m going to push the plug in now. Colour?”

  
“ Green Sir" 

  
“ Good boy”

  
Magnus picked up the plug and slicked it up before gently pushing it in, he couldnt stop the groan that fell from his lips when he watched Alec’s hole close around the end.

  
“ oh Alexander! Such a greedy hole, I’m going to suck your cock now, remember you do not have permission to come yet” Magnus flicked the switch on the end at the lowest setting before moving up on his knees and taking Alec in his mouth.

  
“oh god" Alec threw his head back, magnus mouth around him and the plug in his ass felt amazing,   
Magnus gently sucked at the tip before taking him all the way down, he repeated this action a few times before slipping his hand between Alec’s legs and flicking the vibrator up another level

  
“ Sir can I come?” 

  
Magnus looked up at Alec “ Not yet Alexander be a good boy and hold on a little longer" 

  
Magnus went straight back to sucking Alec’s cock, he made sure to pay attention to the tip of Alec’s cock before taking him all the way back down his throat.

  
Alec was a sobbing mess, they had been going only for a short while and Magnus had denied him permission twice.

  
Magnus Knew Alec was probably reaching his limits, so he turned the vibrator up to the highest setting.

  
“ please sir it’s to much can I come please sir"

Magnus looked up at Alec “ yes Alexander come for me!” Magnus began sucking on the head of Alec’s cock when he felt the first hit of Alec’s orgasm 

  
“ Fuck fuck fuck fuck" Alec was yanking at his restraint and was arched off the bed.

Magnus watched as Alec slumped against the bed trying to catch his breath, he quickly switched the plug off and gently removed it before cleaning Alec up and removing his restraints.

  
Magnus pulled Alec into his arms and was gently stroking his hair “ such a good boy! You took that beautifully, thank you for trusting me! I am so proud of you. Can you look at me please?”

  
Alec slowly opened his eyes and looked at Magnus, Magnus could see Alec’s eyes looking a little hazy.

  
“ how you feeling" 

  
“ mmm tir..tir..ttired" Alec struggled to form the words.

  
“ drink some of this please and then you can go to sleep" Magnus summoned up a glass of water and held the straw to Alec’s lips, once he was satisfied that he had drank enough he placed the glass on the side table and pulled the covers up over them and pulled Alec back into his arms.

  
♡♡♡♡

  
Alec slowly came to, he currently felt like he had been hit by a bus, he rolled over on to his side to look at Magnus.  
He couldnt help but smile, he couldnt believe he finally found someone to be with.

  
“ Morning Alexander, how are you feeling?” 

  
“ my arms are a little achy but I’m good"

  
“ Pleased to hear it, you did so well for your first scene!” 

  
“ thank you, I was afraid I was going to mess up" 

  
“ well I had every confidence you were going to do well, would you like some coffee and breakfast”

  
“ sounds good to me”


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec breaks a rule 
> 
> Alec's first time

Chapter 14

3 months Alec and Magnus had been together, they hadn’t actually had sex yet but they had done a few scenes. 

Alec’s favourite had to be the afternoon, Magnus had plugged him up with the a medium plug, placed a cock ring on him and Made him organise his ingredients Magnus had constantly teased him occasionally by running his hand over his ass and pressing the plug harder against his prostate by the time he had finished he was so tightly wound.

Magnus then tied his arms and legs to the bed and stroked himself until he came all over his abs, afterwards Magnus took off the cock ring and relentless fucked him with the plug until he came all over his self. 

Alec was shaken from his thoughts when Jace walked into the room.

“ I don’t want to know what your thinking about do I?”

“ Nope you dont, anyway what’s up Jace?”

“ I was wondering if I could take 2 weeks leave to go visit Imogen, I need to talk to her about something, dont worry it’s nothing bad"

“ of course Jace not a problem, when you leaving?”

“Tomorrow if that’s okay” 

“ yeah not a problem but make sure your paperwork is all up to date before you leave”

“ Of course, I’m off on patrol now but I’ll do it when I get back, see you Alec"

♡♡♡♡

What had suppose to been a quiet day for Alec turned into a very busy day, he had suppose to be going to Magnus in the evening but he ended up being called out to go help deal with some demons so had to call him to cancel

He was exhausted once he returned to the institute he was to exhausted to remember that he never told Magnus he was back safely.

♡♡♡

Alec was woken by his sister coming into his room.

“ Couple of things, 1 you’ve overslept dont worry me and Clary are covering for you, 2 Jace said he'll see you when he gets back” izzy looked at Alec “ and 3 someone is in big trouble with his Dom”

Alec bolted up right, he completely forgot to tell Magnus he was back safely.

“ He rang me this morning asking if everything was alright as he hadnt heard from you since you told him that you had to cancel and no Alec I wasnt going to cover for you, rules are rules. He asked me to tell you as soon as your available that you will are expected at his. So if I was you I would get your self together and go now”

Alec felt the nerves hit his stomach, how was Magnus going to punish him, izzy noticed that Alec had gone pale.

“ I’m assuming this is your first punishment ”  
“ Yeah it is”

“ it will okay, he wont do anything you havent agreed on and you always have your safeword”

“ I better get going"

♡♡♡

Alec thought about asking Magnus for a portal but decided against it, the walk would help his nerves, once he arrived he let himself in

“ Hello Alexander” Magnus pressed a kiss to his cheek. “ please go to my room and strip down to Boxers and get into the kneeling position”

“ yes sir” 

Alec did as he was told. He had been in position for a few minutes When Magnus had entered the bedroom before standing in front of him.

“ What are the safewords?”

“ Green for okay, yellow for slow down and red for stop"

“ Alexander look at me" Magnus waited for him to do as he was told “ what’s rule 3 of general rules recite it word for word"

“The submissive ‘alexander gideon lightwood’ will be expected to send a message to the dominant after returning from a mission or patrol sir”

“ And did you follow that rule?”

“ No sir I didnt" 

“ that’s correct Alexander! I do not wish to punish you but you have broken a rule”

“ I will spank you 10 times with my hand, colour?”

“ Green Sir” 

“ as this is the first time I will give you a choice you either Bend over the vanity or lie across my lap"

“ your lap sir"

“ very well up you get!”

Magnus walked over to the bed and beckon Alec to lie across his lap, once Alec was in position Magnus pulled Alec’s boxers down. Magnus started to rub his hands over each of Alec’s cheeks warming up the flesh.

Alec was given no warning when Magnus’s hand connected with his cheek, Alec could help but jolt forward, the pain took him by surprise

“ Alexander back where you were"

Alec did as he was told, once he was back in position Magnus delivered 5 more, Alec had tears in his eyes. He felt bad about breaking a rule

“ your doing very well Alexander, just 4 more and it will be all over"

Magnus delivered the last 4 really quickly, once they were over, Magnus rubbed a soothing hand over him red cheeks. Before pulling him up into his arms

“ I’m so sorry sir, I’m sorry for breaking a rule” Alec sobbed through his tears

“ Shh shh it’s okay, it’s all over with now, you are forgiven!

Alec just held on whilst his tears, he wasnt even sure why he was crying

Magnus felt Alec tears subside after a short while “ look at me Alexander”

“ There’s my pretty boy, you took your first punishment so well, come on I think a nap is in order”

♡♡♡♡

Magnus watched Alec as he come to, he hadn’t fallen asleep at all he just watched over him, he knew he was going to hate punishing Alec but he didnt realise how much, he was also surprised it actually took 3 months to have to deliver Alec first punishment.

“ How are you feeling Alexander?”

“ Like my ass is on fire"

Magnus couldnt help but let out a chuckle “ well you know I wont heal it however let me put some ointment on for you” Magnus snapped his fingers and summoned the ointment from his office “ roll over"

Alec did as he was told, Magnus sat beside him and pulled Alec’s boxers down enough to rub some ointment on.

The mixture of pain and the massage he was being given was making his cock harden, he couldnt help rutting up against the bed.

“ Ahh none of that Alexander! You are too sore for what I would like to do to you”

Alec rolled over and looked at Magnus “ and what’s that sir?”

Magnus leaned in close and whispered in his ear “ I want you lying stretched out under me, and I’ll slowly stretch your hole with my fingers until your cock is dripping then I will slowly withdraw them before replacing them with my cock, then I’ll wait until you cant wait any longer then I’ll fuck you until you come on my cock"

“ Oh fuck! Please sir" 

“ I’ll tell you what, izzy has graciously offered to look after the institute for the rest of today and tomorrow, so if you can be a good boy and not touch yourself for the rest of the day, I’ll give you exactly that tomorrow what do you say will you be good for me?”

“ Yes sir I’ll be very good for boy for you"  
“ pleased to hear it, lets get some dinner in you"

♡♡♡

Alec had stayed true to his word and behaved all evening, even when they showered together and Magnus had cleaned Alec top to toe. 

Alec woke that morning with Magnus pressed against his back and his cock nestled between his cheeks, he slowly rocked back on the cock he could feel himself get harder, Alec really wanted to touch himself but he promised Magnus he wouldnt. 

“ Someone is impatient this morning arent they? Magnus pressed his lips underneath Alec’s ear.

“ please Magnus, I did as you asked” 

“ yes you did and good boys gets rewarded...what do you want?”

Alec couldnt believe him, Magnus knew what he wanted when he went to open his mouth to talk, Magnus simply placed his finger against his lips.

“ I’m kidding, I know what you want Alexander and I plan on giving you exactly what you want, lie on your back"

Alec moved to his back and let his legs fall open so Magnus could climb in between then. He watched as Magnus Magnus summoned up the lube and slicked up his fingers and pushed one finger in he rubbed his finger against Alec’s walls a few time before pulling out and going back in with two.

Alec couldn’t stop himself from moaning “ Alexander I wanna see you touch yourself but dont come yet" Alec quickly wrapped his hand around his cock and slowly began stroking himself.

Magnus relentlessly teased Alec, he would stretch his fingers apart before rubbing both against Alec’s prostate, Alec couldn’t take it anymore, his cock was dripping with pre-cum “ Magnus please no more teasing, please no more fingers just you"

“ ok Alexander!” Magnus withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock and pushed the head against Alec’s hole “ come on Alexander open up for me" 

Magnus felt the muscles ease and his cock slid part of the way in 

“ Magnus” Alec couldnt help but whimper, whilst he was accustomed to the plugs, they felt like nothing compared to Magnus’s ccock. Magnus reached for Alecs hand 

“ your doing so well, I’m going to push a little further in okay” Magnus watched Alec nod through un-cried tears 

Magnus pushed futher in, he felt Alec’s walls clamp down around him “ come on relax for me Alexander it will feel much better"

Alec took a deep breathe and allowed his muscles to relax, he felt Magnus finally slide the rest of the way.

“ oh fuck Alexander you feel incredible” Magnus used all his self control not to start thrusting his hips, he leaned down and captured Alec lips with his, many minutes had past and Alec had started rutting against Magnus 

“ are you ready for me to move"

“ please Magnus” 

Magnus moved up on to his knees, and took a hold of Alec’s hips before pulling out slowly and pushing back in slowly, Magnus kept up this pace until Alec started meeting his actions.

“ Magnus harder please!”

“ Very well Alexander”

Magnus immediately pulled out and slammed back in, Magnus didnt slow down, he was thrusting in and out really hard. Alec couldnt keep quite he kept up stroking his cock whilst meeting Magnus thrust for thrust.

“ Alexander, I’m going to come. Do you want me to pull out”

“ No! Dont you dare!” Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus, Magnus pushed back in one last time before cumming in Alec “ Alexander cum!”

Alec came all over himself as Magnus collapsed on top of him after a few minutes Magnus pulled out carefully and laid next to Alec.

Magnus quickly cleaned the both them up and pulled Alec into him and they both fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Both men were woken by the continuous   
ringing of Alec’s phone 

“ What Izzy”

“ Finally! Erm mom and dad is here and they are looking for you”

“What?!” Alec bolted up right 

“ they arent happy but wont tell me why”

“ I’ll be right there"

“ oh and another thing we need Magnus, there was a demon we dont know much about and word is Magnus may know” 

“ okay we will be there asap” 

Magnus could tell Alec was feeling anxious after that phone call. “ what’s up Alexander?”

“ That was Izzy, my mom and dad are at the institute looking for me and they arent happy, also Izzy was wondering if you could tell her about a demon they came across apparently word on the street is your the man to talk to you”

“ Alright let’s go"

Both Magnus and Alec got dressed and arrived at the institute, they found Izzy once they got inside

“ they are in your office Alec" 

Alec just nodded and walked off to his office, he had a bad feeling about this.

“ Nice of you to join us Alec”

“ Mom, dad what can I do for you?” 

“ You can start with explaining what this is"   
Robert threw Alec’s and Magnus contract at him, Alec felt sick when he realised what it was, he could lie and say it was a joke from one of the shadowhunters here but he was done lying who he was even if it meant losing the institute.

“ it’s my D/s contract with Magnus Bane the high warlock of Brooklyn”

“ what are you saying Alec? Since when were you a submissive and gay! Lightwoods are not submissives nor are they gay!” this time it was Maryse that had spoke.

“ all my life! I was never a dominant and I never was going to be!”

“ I did not raise you to be some warlock's whore Alec! If you terminate your contract immediately, and marry a nice submissive women I will make sure the Clave never finds out"

“ No I will not!! I’m done hiding who I am, I will not be terminating my contract with Magnus!”

“ Then you are no longer the head of this institute nor are you welcome here pack your bags and leave this instant”

“ I dont care!! If being the head of this institute means hiding who I am then i dont care, I have the man that I love & that’s enough for me!!” 

“ you love me?”

Alec spun around on the spot when he heard Magnus voice.

“ yes I do, I’ve been in love with you since I met you” Alec walked up to Magnus and kissed him.

“ I love you to Alexander!” Magnus took hold of his hand.

“ Come on let’s go I’m done here!” Alec and Magnus went to leave the room when Jace and Imogen herondale arrived.

“ you will do nothing of the sort"

“ Madam inquisitor” Alec was confused as to why she was here with Jace.

“ Robert you do not have the authority to remove an institute head”

“ With all due respect madam inquisitor my son here is a gay submissive even if he wasnt gay a submissive cant run an institute with a dominant... a nehlim dominant ” Robert looked and sneered at Magnus 

“ I’m well aware of your sons sexual orientation and being a submissive and the laws however laws can be changed like they have this morning, as of today an institute can be run by either a submissive or a dominant alone of any sexual orientation!” 

“ His dominant is a downworlder”

“ we have talked since the war that our treatment to downworlders have never been fair and that needs to change, but that’s what it ever was, talk! However It’s time we keep our promises to the downworlders and I think keeping Alec here as the head is a good way to start... Robert and Maryse you are dismissed” 

Alec watched as his parents stormed out of his office, he then notice imogen looking at him

“Alec It would be very much appreciated if you would stay as the new york institute head" 

“ Of course madam inquisitor”

“ Imogen. Please, I know you may be a bit confused at the moment but Jace will explain everything to you, I must go now but I hope soon you will join me with Jace for lunch, you are also invited Magnus, I will see you soon Jace”

“ Bye grandmother" 

Alec flopped down on the sofa, Magnus sat next to him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“ Jace can you explain what earth just happened” 

“ please forgive me for telling her about you but when I saw how serious this relationship was getting, I knew eventually neither of you would want to live in the shadows, so I took a chance and went to imogen and explained everything and I was surprised when she agreed that the laws needed to change so we worked together and presented the council with our amendment and 80/10 was in our favour”

“ Jace why would you do that for me?"  
“ Your an idiot Alec, your my brother, my Parabatai, why would I? Plus you would of done the same as me, anyway get out of here you to.. I’m in charge this next week so get lost!”

Magnus and Alec thanked Jace, and got up and Alec took hold of Magnus hand and they walked off ready to face the world.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who left comments so far, bookmarked and left kudos hope you enjoyed it.

2 Years later

“ Alexander did I give you permission to touch yourself whilst I was away" 

Magnus had been away at the spiral labyrinth, he had some warlock business to attend.

When the rule first changed about Alec not being allowed to touch himself without permission, Alec had done very well, hed only broke the rule twice before now. 

“ no sir you did not”

“ Then tell me why, I’ve come home and found you touching yourself”

“ I was missing you and couldnt stop thinking about the scene we did before you went” 

“ get up off the bed and get into the standing position and tell me your safewords” 

Alec scrambled off the bed and got into position. “ Green for ok, yellow for slow down and red for stop"

“ Very good boy. Now tell me something...” Magnus stood circled around Alec and then stopped in front of him and took a hold of his cock “who does this cock belong to”

“ You sir!”

“ Hmm" Magnus moved to the side of Alec and ran his hand down his back and ran a finger a long his crack using his magic to slick Alec and stretch him

“ and whose hole is this!”

“ Yours sir!”

“ Well then you do well to remember that Alexander" Magnus pushed two fingers into Alec’s hole and relentlessly fucked him.  
Alec struggled to keep his balance luckily Magnus withdrew his fingers and bent him over the bed.

“ I’m going to fuck you now and you will not come Alexander, do you understand” 

“ yes sir! green sir!” Magnus didnt even bother to pull his Jean’s all the way down, just enough to free his cock, he then ran it up and down before pushing in and fucking him hard

“ Sir please I’m close, i cant hold it” 

Magnus stilled immediately and yank Alec’s head back by his arm before whispering in his ear.

“ no Alexander, you do not have permission to cum and if you do that will be the last orgasm you have for a month! Now be a good boy!”

Magnus let go off Alec hair and started fucking into Alec.

Half an hour of stopping and going Alec was a mess, hed been denied to many times to count, his cock was angry shade of red and the tip was dripping pre-come.

Alec felt himself close again “ please sir please I cant hold on anymore”

“ You’ve been such a good boy for me Alexander taking your punishment, you can come when I come"

Magnus had kept up his pace and couldnt hang on any longer, with one last thrust in Alec, he was coming.

Once Alec felt Magnus orgasm, Alec came all over the bed beneath him.

Magnus pulled out and summoned the biggest put plug they owned, that was a new thing they added into their relationship is whenever Alec was punished, magnus would cum in Alec and then plug him up to remind him that he belonged to Magnus.

“ good boy! You took that so well" Magnus helped him upright and held on to him whilst he snapped his fingers and cleaned up the mess. 

Once the bed was changed and both men were cleaned up, Alec snuggled in close. Whilst he hated punishments, he loved the aftermath where he could hold on to Magnus and not let go, So much had changed for him 2 years ago he hated being a submissive but now he wouldnt change it for the world, he had finally accepted who he was.

Magnus watched Alec as he fell asleep, 2 years ago people just wanted him for he was the high warlock and the leader of the downworld but he had finally found someone who want him for everything he was.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
